


We Match

by shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Panties, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner/pseuds/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a secret that he's been hiding for a while. Arin also has a secret that he's almost ready to reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Match

Dan would never admit it to anyone but when the time came for him to wear a thong for the first time he was pretty excited. He’d always been curious about what women’s underwear felt like. He’d had male friends tell him that they feel more comfortable than boxers but his female friends always seemed to complain about how uncomfortable they were.

Upon trying the admittedly horrifyingly ugly thong Dan was pleasantly surprised by how comfortable he found it. He spent a few minutes admiring how the thong made his crotch look, outlining his dick, of course the underwear would be stuffed to make his cock look outrageously large but honestly it looked pretty big right now and Dan wasn’t even hard.

The day after the shoot Dan went and bought himself some decent looking thongs and some cute lacy panties, picking out the ones he thought looked the nicest, not that he would let anyone see them but he wanted them to look good. He was mildly embarrassed as he approached the till with around ten pairs of female underwear, but he knew he had bought worse things for music videos and that embarrassment soon faded.

Since then Dan didn’t wear boxers unless he had ignored his laundry and therefore had no clean female underwear left. He was careful about it, making sure no one would find out. He wore slightly oversized, long t-shirts to make sure no one would see the material if it rid up. Dan also made sure to wear a belt just in case, his jeans were all on the old side.

Of course, the one day he forgot to take any of his usual precautions someone had to notice, and of course that person had to be Arin, and of course it just had to happen when they were recording.

It was another rage-filled recording of Mario Maker and Dan almost wished they were playing Ross’s levels again, almost. Arin was on what Dan jokingly guessed his fortieth try of this level and he hadn’t gotten any further than when he’d begun, always dying in the same place. Dan pleaded for the younger man to give up and after five more goes the recording session was complete.

Dan turned the capture off. His face ached from laughing so hard, and his legs felt strange due to sitting for so long. The older man stretched, causing his shirt to rise, showing off his midriff which Arin took advantage of before his eyes dropped to something slightly more interesting.

“Dude, are you wearing a thong?” Arin questioned as he eyed the baby blue material peeking out of Dan’s jeans.

Dan felt his body tense up. He didn’t want Arin to know about this, he didn’t want anyone to know. He wasn’t ashamed, he was more terrified of being judged.

Dan pretended he didn’t know what Arin was on about and looked to check his underwear, pretending to be confused.

“Guess so, it must have gotten mixed up with my boxers,” Dan shrugged, hoping Arin would let it go but he knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

“It doesn't look as hideous as the ones you usually wear on set,” Arin commented trying to hide a small smirk.

“Believe me, it does,” Dan tried to convince Arin, adding a slight laugh that he hoped sounded natural. By the way Arin was looking at him it wasn’t.

“Wouldn’t it be pretty obvious that you were wearing a thong, I mean they seem like they would feel completely different to boxers.”

Dan could feel Arin’s eyes on him but he refused to look at his friend and instead he turned his gaze to the floor.

“I was tired this morning. I woke up late.” Dan’s voice was cold and defensive. Arin felt bad for pressuring him, immediately regretting his actions.

“Hey man I’m sorry.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

“If you… you know, like wearing them, that’s cool.”

Dan picked up on Arin’s awkward tone and felt embarrassment, and a little shame, but mostly he felt angry that Arin was acting so off about this, of all of his friends Dan expected Arin to be the one most likely to be cool about this.

“It was an accident; I don’t like wearing these things. They’re stupid, it’s stupid.”

Arin felt his heart sink slightly due to Dan’s words. He also hated that he had angered Dan, the man that hated betting angry and tried his best to keep his cool.

“I’m sorry,” Arin practically whispered, scared. The younger man could feel tears threatening to fall but he couldn’t let them, after the way Dan reacted Arin didn’t feel like revealing his own secret.

“It’s okay,” Dan reassured his friend giving him a small smile before the two exchanged goodbyes for the day.

Due to having to go to a convention the Grumps were going into the office every day the week before to make sure they had enough in their back catalogue just in case they had bad luck with the planes, something which was known to happen.

Arin hadn’t slept well that night and Suzy was visiting her family and wouldn’t be back until the next day so he couldn’t tell her what was bothering him.

When Arin was getting ready that morning after only around two hours sleep he was still upset.

He looked at the outfit he had hung up a week ago and was still waiting to be confident to wear to the Grump space. He’d been planning to this week but Dan’s words made him rethink his decision. The fact that he basically said that men wearing women’s clothing was stupid, he didn’t think Dan would be like that.

Arin gave the knee length black skirt, pink t-shirt and pink panties a quick last glance before pulling a pair of sweatpants and one of his Sailor Moon t-shirt out of his closet.

The way his t-shirt showed off his somewhat girlish hips usually made Arin feel happy and confident but after putting it on Arin felt awkward and uncomfortable causing him to immediately change into one of his larger t-shirts from before he started working out. The black t-shirt was baggy and the way the fabric kept moving annoyed Arin.

As soon as Dan and Arin started recording the older man could tell something was up with his friend. He had his suspicions when he saw Arin wearing such a baggy, not to mention plain t-shirt when normally he wore tighter fitting t-shirts with an image on them.

After recording the final episode Dan confronted Arin, he hated seeing his friends upset.

“Hey, is something wrong Big Cat?”

Arin sighed and nodded, he knew that Dan would just pester him if he lied.

Dan moved closer to his friend, not that there was much space between them to begin with. Despite the couch being large enough for four people at least, the two always ended up sitting really close to each other. The older man wrapped the blanket he had draped around himself around Arin as well, letting Arin cuddle into him, his head resting on Dan’s chest. Dan started playing with Arin’s hair, knowing it calmed him down. He didn’t pressure Arin into telling him what was wrong, he never did, Arin would let him know in his own time if he deemed it necessary for Dan to know.

After around fifteen minutes Arin had enough time in the comfortable silence to compose his thoughts and tell Dan what was on his mind.

“Dan, did you… did you mean what you said yesterday?”

Dan froze, wondering why Arin was bringing this up again. Today he had worn boxers just in case and he felt extremely uncomfortable.

“Arin,” Dan began, his voice stern yet scared. He didn’t want to have to go through this again.

“Not the accident thing… I mean, do… do you really think m-men wearing women’s clothing is stupid?”

Dan looked down at Arin and could see the hurt in his eyes and it pained the older man to know he was the reason Arin was upset.

“No, no, no. Fuck Ar, I… I didn’t mean it like that. I was just…”

Dan took a deep breath, preparing himself, it was time to come clean.

“Look, Arin, I was… I was scared, I was scared people would judge me if they ever found out I like wearing women’s underwear,” Dan explained feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest.

“Dude I would never judge you, seriously I think that’s awesome,” Arin smile, trying not to think too hard about Dan in lacy thongs.

Dan smile, hugging Arin closer to him as he thanked him.

“So is there any reason why this bothering you so much?” Dan whispered against Arin’s neck.

“I… I have some clothes I want to wear but I’m afraid,” Arin admitted, leaning back into Dan’s touch as he continued massaging Arin’s head.

“I bet you’d look beautiful baby girl.”

The pair's eyes met and the small space between them was closed as their lips touched and the two shared a sweet kiss. They had never done this before, Suzy had told them it was okay if they ever wanted to take their relationship further, not that the two every admitted their feelings, laughing it off, pretending that she was joking even though they both knew that wasn't true.

When they broke apart Dan gave Arin a kiss on the top of his head. Arin looked so happy and calm, his eyes closed as he let Dan comfort him.

“Wear those clothes tomorrow, please.”

The next day Arin came in wearing the knee length black skirt, pink t-shirt, black sandals and Suzy had put some pink eyeshadow on him as she congratulated him for finding the confidence to wear the clothes he loved so much and for making a move with Dan.

No body at the office judged him, in fact, everyone congratulated him and told him how nice he looked. Dan couldn’t help staring at Arin, he was so gorgeous.

“I was right,” Dan mused before the two began recording, they hadn’t really gotten much done the previous day and spent most of their time cuddling.

“What?” Arin questioned playing with his shirt, even though he had gotten a lot of compliment Arin still felt really self-conscious.

“You do look beautiful,” Dan’s tone was filled with awe as he looked over his friends again, drinking in the sight of his now blushing friend.

“Are you… y’know?” Arin turned a bright crimson and Dan immediately knew what he was on about.

“Yeah,” Dan smiled raising his shirt and lowering his jeans slightly to show the waistband of the pink lacy panties. Arin smiled at the older man, pulling at the waistband of his underwear to show Dan.

“We match.”


End file.
